Someone Like You
by WildestDreams13
Summary: The blonde, whose hair had grown a tad, sat beside the brunette, and always had his eye slightly on her. Mid way in to the school year he spoke a few words to her. "I wish every girl was like you." /In which Austin & Ally meet in sixth grade and they have a journey ahead of them./ AKA Auslly fluff and cuteness galore one shot


Some One Like You

One Shot

Ally first saw him in 6th grade. They were in the same English class and on the first day he told her that he liked the flower head band she had on. She shyly whispered a thank you. His head full of blonde hair was the first thing that caught her attention. The natural messiness of it, the way it flopped in just the right way, it was all perfect. For the whole year, Ally would stare at that blonde hair, repeating the few words he had said to her. It was a long year of stares and writing in her song book about the brown eyed blonde who didn't have his eyes on her.

They didn't talk again until 7th grade when they had math together. She was still a quiet girl and he was still a popular boy. It was a march day and Ally decided to wear a red dress with pretty white stripes on it. A lot of people complimented her that day, people who didn't even know her name. The only compliment that mattered to her was the one from him. "Red's a good color for you." It was a general statement, only 6 words. But those 6 words replayed in her mind over and over. After that she started to wear more red.

7th grade was the year that the blonde boy, who started to style his hair different, added a few more names to his list of girl friends. Ally's name was not one. But his name was on the top of all of her lists. No one knew that though, not even her best friend Trish.

In 8th grade she was still shy, but she started to get more confident in her self. He noticed apparently. They had English together again. The blonde, whose hair had grown a tad, sat beside the brunette, he always had his eye slightly on her. Mid way in to the school year he spoke a few words to her. "I wish every girl was like you." Poor Ally didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

Then in the lunch line, he said the same thing._ "_Why can't every girl be like you?" Ally managed to choke out an answer. "Why?"

He responded as if it was the easiest question in the world. _"_Because you're so nice and sweet_."_ She didn't know what to say.

She went home that day and thought. Thought about what he meant by that. He had a girl friend, Kira, the most perfect eighth grader ever. Why was he wishing that other girls were like Ally? It was rare for a guy to talk to her, much less wish that every one else was like her.

At lunch the next day, Ally had a better understanding. Her and her best friend Trish sat at the table that was beside his and Kira's. She had her ear open, not wanting Trish to know about the dilemma she was facing. Kira was complaining that he wasn't spending enough time with her, apparently he was avoiding her. Ally can see why, what with her constant complains.

The end of the year approaches rapidly, he still wishes that every girl was like Ally. "Why isn't every girl like you?" "Can your mom make more of you?"

Ally wants to scream at him. _Why am I not enough for you?! Why don't you want me?!_

On the last week of school, Ally gets the courage to ask him to sign her year book. He agrees and tells her to sign his. She keeps it simple. _Have a good summer! See you next year! Ally Dawson." _He, however, takes a little while longer to write his message.

Ally waits till the last day of school to read it, kind of nervous to see what the blonde would put in her eighth grade year book. Finally, on the first Sunday of the summer, she opens her year book to read it.

_Ally, I can't wait to see you next year. Why can't every girl be like you? Austin Moon._

* * *

><p>That summer is spent preparing for high school. Ally changes her hair up and changes her wardrobe, counting down the days till the first day of school. When the day finally does arrive, she wears her brand new skinny jeans and hopes to see Austin, the blonde who she hopes hadn't found a girl like her over the summer.<p>

She spends the first day of ninth grade looking for him, and of course she doesn't have any classes with him. When Ally first sees him he's walking with his friend Dez. He looks a little older, more experienced. He doesn't even glance her way. Ally's heart breaks a little.

As freshman year goes on, Austin doesn't say a word to her. Not even the usual, "Why can't every girl be like you?" Ally missed it. She couldn't let him know that though.

So she spends ninth grade trying to get over the blonde who has a girl friend who Ally doesn't think seems anything like her.

Tenth grade comes and Ally is disappointed to find that she doesn't have any classes with Austin again. This year she hears rumors, bad rumors about the boy who was slowly killing her. Apparently he threw a party that ended with a few hang overs and a visit from the cops. Where had goody toe shoes Ally been? At her house, reading of course.

By the time sophomore year came to an end, Austin's had three girlfriends. A red-head, a girl with black hair and one with blonde. Each one being less and less like Ally. At that point Ally was giving up on the blonde who hadn't said a word to her since eighth grade.

* * *

><p>It's Junior year that they talk again. They happened to be in the same music class, and get partnered up to do a project together. Ally agreed to being the blonde's partner because she had been dieing to talk to him again.<p>

So, on a Saturday in November, Austin agrees to meet her at Sonic Boom. Ally is incredibly nervous but hides it as he walks through the glass doors.

"Hey, Ally." Austin says as he walks over to the brunette.

"Hi." Ally walks around the counter to lead Austin to the practice room. Once in, she tells him to sit where ever. He does, and they start to talk about the project.

Ally's head is about to explode. Why hasn't he brought up that he used to talk about amazing she was? She taps her pencil on the piano bench. Austin must notice. "You okay Ally." She really wants to say that she's not, but she doesn't.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

They continue to work on the song that they had to write.

It's Austin who starts to tap his pencil this time. "You okay?"

He nods his head, but then shakes his head no. "Do you remember me Ally?"

"Yes"

Ally decides to stand up and walk over to the shelf that holds her year books. She reaches up for her one from eighth grade. Once she gets it, she hands it over to the boy. The page is book marked.

__I can't wait to see you next year. Why can't every girl be like you? Austin Moon__

Austin looks up from the page. "You remember?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ally asks. "You were all I could think about during those years. I thought that you had liked me."

"I did!" Austin stands up from his seat. "I just didn't think that you were good enough for me!"

"I didn't think that I was good enough for you! You always had a girlfriend."

"I only had a girlfriend because it made me forget about you!"

Ally starts to laugh. "What's funny?"

"We had miss communication."

"We did, didn't we?" Austin looks at the girl who had clouded his thoughts since sixth grade. "For the record, none of the girls were anything like you."

"I'm glad, because I want to be the only girl for you."

"You are."

Finally the boy kisses the girl and they live happily ever after.

**Fluff, fluff, fluff. That's the only word that I can use to describe this. It's been in my documents for a while and I finally found the time to finish it. I came up with the idea because I had a boy tell me that he wished every girl was like me in eighth grade. We didn't get the same ending. The ending is kind of vague because I wasn't sure what to do with it and I didn't want to make it too long. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot and please leave a review :)**


End file.
